Mission solo
by Luneternelle
Summary: O-S. "Lorsqu'on est une vampyr Voleuse Patentée FSO (Fouteuse de Slurk Officielle) en mission solo, ça donne ça..."


**Auteur : **Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** La série des livres **Tara Duncan** appartient à **Sophie Audouin-Mammikonian** mais les personnages apparaissant ici sont à moi (Krystalia et Luccio, du moins. Nellia a été créée par ma meilleure amie)

**Rating :** K

**Genre(s) :** Fantasy, humour

**Résumé :** Quand on est une vampyr Voleuse Patentée FSO (Fouteuse de Slurk Officielle) en mission solo, ça donne ça.

**P'tit mot inutile de l'auteur :** Et voici un petit O-S sur le fandom de Tara Duncan ;) Il date quand même de 2011 (quelque chose dans ces eaux-là) alors je l'ai remodelé avec mon style de maintenant.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Krystalia avait toujours détesté les missions en solo. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même et que du coup, si elle était en mauvaise posture, elle aurait beau appeler à l'aide, personne ne viendrait. Comme maintenant.

Elle était suspendue dans le vide, accrochée avec l'énergie du désespoir au bord du toit d'un immeuble très, mais alors très haut. De plus, le vertige - justifié - la paralysait non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, ce qui la rendait incapable de bouger ou même de penser.

Génial. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Le ciel, tout bleu il y avait quelques secondes, se couvrit de gros nuages gris sombres et chargés d'eau qui n'attendaient qu'à se vider, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Quoiqu'ils n'attendirent pas puisqu'une pluie torrentielle tomba sur la vampyr.

Rectification : c'était pire.

Les doigts de Krystalia glissèrent et elle commença alors sa lente, trèèèèès lente descente vers la tombe ouverte une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas. Elle qui s'était imaginée toutes les morts possibles du mon… des mondes, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de mourir en s'écrasant comme une crêpe sur le sol. Pas glorieux du tout.

Alors qu'elle pensait que tout s'arrêtait là pour elle, elle fut tirée vers le haut par une poigne puissante et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à quatre pattes sur le toit de l'immeuble, à une distane respectable du bord, ruisselante mais vivante.

Elle se redressa et écarta ses mèches de cheveux noirs collées sur son visage par la pluie pour découvrir ses sauveurs.

Les deux individus qui lui faisaient face étaient une petite elfe violette aux yeux de cristal accompagnée par un grand et solide gars blond aux incroyables yeux turquoises. Ils étaient - comme la vampyr - trempés jusqu'aux os dans leur tenue de Voleur et Voleuse Patentés - identique à celle qu'elle portait.

- Nellia ? Luccio ?

- Yep, c'est nous ! fit l'elfe avec un grand sourire ironique qui voulait dire « Tu croyais que c'était qui ? La reine du Lancovit ? »

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On te file depuis… ben, le début de ta mission. On sait que tu te fourres toujours dans de sales rats...

- On dit draps, Nellia. Sales draps.

- Tais-toi ! Je suis Autremondienne moi, pas terrienne !

- Alors pourquoi utilises-tu des expressions employées sur Terre ?

- ... Oui, bon, bref, on a préféré te suivre, histoire de tenter de te garder en vie et surtout de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Et puis, on est tes portes-bonheur !

- Portes-malheur, oui... marmonna Krystalia, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de poing à l'épaule de la part de sa meilleure amie. Bon, puisque que vous êtes-là, vous ne voulez pas m'aider pour ma mission ?

Elle eut droit au tableau d'une petite elfe violette qui tentait de se faire la malle, retenue par un loup-garou la tenant d'une poigne - qu'elle devinait de fer - à l'épaule.

- C'est super de se sentir soutenue.

- Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ! Les amis sont faits pour ça ! Hein, Nellia ? répondit Luccio avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais pourquoooooooiiiiii ? gémit l'elfe.

- Parce que t'es mon porte-bonheur, voyons ! répliqua la vampyr en lui balançant une grande claque dans le dos qui l'aurait sans doute envoyée dans les airs si Luccio ne l'avait pas retenue.

- Quand ça t'arrange, ouais... marmonna Nellia en grimaçant.

- Exact ! acquiesça Krystalia avec un grand sourire, ce qui acheva définitivement de terrifier son amie. Alors, cette mission, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Et ce fut ainsi que Nellia fit un brusque mais superbe vol plané après avoir prononcé la malheureuse phrase « Pour jamais ! ».


End file.
